In environments that experience prolonged freezing temperatures (below 32 degrees Fahrenheit), buildup of ice can be problematic. For example, some containers may become filled with ice over time, which may require removal for a desired use of the container. In some instances, ice can removed using additives, like salt, which lowers the freezing point of water and causes ice to melt in some conditions. However, use of additives has some drawbacks. Additives usually take a considerable amount of time to melt ice and leave a sometimes undesirable waste product (e.g., the salt), which may cause damage by excessive buildup and/or by accelerating corrosion of some materials like metal.
Ice can also be melted by applying a heating device, such as a heated coil to the ice. For example, heated coils may be placed in a container that is filled with ice or the heated coils may be integrally formed with the container and activated to heat the container, and thus prevent buildup of ice or to melt existing ice. Often, electricity is applied to the coils to create the heat, which may then melt ice that is in the container. Some coils may use transfer heat from hot water to the ice and operate as a radiator. However, use of a heating device also has drawbacks. Applying heat can take a considerable amount of time depending on the way the heat is applied. When heat is generated from electricity, use of heat may expose a user to electrical shock. Heating devices can be expensive, especially when they are dedicated to a single location, such as when they are integrated in a container since each container would then have a dedicated heating device. Finally, use of heating devices may be impractical in many situations, such as when a heating device cannot be easily installed in a specific space.